El infame kimono azul de seda
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Parte del URNverse. Yaoi, lemmon, pwp, M explícito. Una discusión entre Renji y Uryuu... y su papel en la filmadora.


Para: Primer Oficial Comandante Yageni-chan, por su cumpleaños.

A las órdenes de la capitana Dita Hessefan

USLA Merlo, Argentina.

Ishida Uryuu + Renji Abarai

URNverse (si no leéis 'Un Respetable Negocio', éste oneshot no tendrá sentido)

Yaoi, Lemmon, PWP. M explícito. Semispoiler URN.

-0-

**El infame kimono azul de seda****.**

Abrio y cerró el móvil varias veces.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Carajo! –era Nnoitra. Uryuu repitió la acción por enésima vez. Su altísimo y delgado compañero salió, estrellando el shoji contra su marco, furioso.

Renji no tardó en asomarse.

-¿Mal día?

Una sonrisa triste, de parte de Ishida.

-Para todos, Abarai-kun.

Renji se estiró, bostezando, levantando la parte inferior de su camiseta y dejando ver unos abdominales perfectos.

No que a Uryuu le impresionara, pensó Renji; su pareja oficial en filmación era Kurosaki y nadie le ganaba a Ichigo. A uno no le importó la ligera impudicia y al otro no le afectó en absoluto.

-¿Sake?

Uryuu asintió.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Un suspiro y luego la voz dulce y seca de Uryuu.

-Es un buen compañero. Los otros chicos… no me entiendo bien con ellos.

Renji sirvió dos chawan, sonriendo y se tomó la suya de un sorbo, contemplando la lluvia desde el ventanal.

-No sabía que para _eso_ necesitaran entenderse, Ishida-kun…

Uryuu hizo ojos de espiral y lo golpeó en el muslo.

-No es lo que piensas. Somos un equipo de trabajo; no le tengo qué decir qué hacer o cómo prepararse y tiene cuidado conmigo; no me lastima ni me toca más de lo estrictamente necesario y tampoco se lo toma personal.

Una risita de Renji.

-¿Y los otros?

Uryuu silbó.

-Nnoitra es violento y jamás tiene a mano suficiente KY. Kira no tiene la menor idea de lo que estamos haciendo. Hisagi no sabe controlarse y ¡Se queda dormido al final! Y de los mayores el único amable es Ukitake-san: Urahara y Hirako están locos…

Renji soltó la carcajada, dándole la razón a Uryuu, mientras éste bebía su sake.

-¿Y Gin?

-¿Ichimaru? ¿Qué con él?

-¿Cómo se porta contigo?

Ishida hizo una seña de 'más o menos' y luego, siguió hablando.

-Es amable y se toma el trabajo en serio… aún no saben nada de él?

Renji negó con la cabeza.

-Matsumoto está muy preocupada por él y por su hermano. Hacemos todo lo que podemos para encontrarlos, Uryuu.

Ishida encendió un Lucky Strike –eran de Ichigo- ante el azoro de Renji.

-Hey…si Lisa te vé fumando eso, te matará.

-No lo dudo –se frotó los ojos, zafiros perfectos y bostezó -¿Estarás mucho tiempo por aquí?

-Sólo pasé a ver cómo estaban todos; órdenes de Rukia, ya la conoces. Tengo que volver a la guardia y el tiempo de Ichigo está corriendo…

Uryuu sirvó otra ronda de sake y se encaró a Renji, sentado como estaba en el enorme almohadón.

-¿Has trabajado en esto, Abarai-kun?

Renji negó con la cabeza y Uryuu siguió hablando.

-Pensé que por lo menos, habías estado con las chicas…

Una carcajada de parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Matsumoto me mataría! ¡Y no se diga de Nell o de Orihime!

Fue turno de Uryuu para reír.

-Bueno, a mí me han tratado bien- dijo el estudiante de medicina- claro, Inoue es un caso de Déficit de Atención severo, pero se puede trabajar con ella.

-Kurosaki se quejaba mucho.

-Kurosaki SIEMPRE se queja, Abarai. Que si hace frío o si hace calor o si lo estoy mirando fijamente o si no lo miro o si tiene hambre o lo que se te ocurra. Siempre tiene un pretexo para pelear y para terminar gritando como histérica y luego, andar por ahí lloriqueando…

Renji se tragó la sonrisa; conocía los síntomas y no quería avergonzar a Uryuu…pero no pudo evitar lo que dijo.

-Y por eso lo quieres, no?

Ishida cambió del rojo al blanco y viceversa.

-Es un tarado.

Renji tomó de la mano a Uryuu.

-Hey… no quise herirte, no lo dije con esa intención, de veras.

Uryuu lo taladró con la mirada.

-Abarai, el 90% de nuestro tiempo en este trabajo, lo pasamos sin ropa, bajo los reflectores y las cámaras… es difícil no darse cuenta. No me heriste, no puedes hacerlo más. Y no es tu asunto.

Ishida tenía razón. Como que todos en la filmadora sabían que se moría por Ichigo, la 'especial química entre ellos' no era más que un puro pretexto y no haría nada por tenerlo, que el Agente del FBI estaba enamorado de la enana y ahí se acababa el cuento. Renji se inclinó sobre él y al ver que Uryuu no lo detenía, terminó por aterrizar en aquella perfecta y rosada boca, deteniendo la fina barbilla con dos de sus dedos.

Uryuu cerró los ojos y se separó de él, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-¿Qué es esto, Abarai? ¿Sexo por lástima?

Renji sonrió.

-Bueno… si tienes lástima de mí, estoy dispuesto a recibir lo que sea, Uryuu-kun-bromeó el pelirrojo. Ishida pestañeó y Renji se dio cuenta de que cada millón de yenes que Rukia estaba pagando por la belleza de Uryuu era más que válido.

-Te besé por costumbre, Abarai. O por reflejo…

El tono de tristeza en la voz fue infinito. No era posible que aquel muchacho hermoso dulce ¡perfecto! estuviera en ese estado por el idiota de Kurosaki y Renji se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar medidas. Se irguió y lo alzó en brazos, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-Lástima o no, hay que hacer algo ahora mismo, Ishida…

Por supuesto, Renji perdió de vista dos cosas; que Ishida era un porn-star entrenado y que sabía perfectamente dónde poner las manos, cuando Ichigo lo alzaba en brazos frente a la cámara y en éste momento, las cálidas palmas sobre sus pezones, la mirada y la boca entreabierta a centímetros de la suya sólo agravaron su estado.

-¿Vas a besarme o no?

Renji no perdió tiempo; eran unos pasos de los almohadones al futón y Uryuu sólo tenía el kimono encima –sí, el infame kimono azul de seda- y sus manos no tardaron en deslizarse por aquella piel de seda, perfecta, seguidas del hambre en su boca, dejando rastros de saliva cálida, una firma que se borraría en instantes, en la siguiente filmación…

No, Renji no quería eso y mordió los hombros y el pecho y el cuello y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y Uryuu no lo detuvo, pese a la regañada que iba a costarle con Lisa y las chicas de maquillaje; se dejó marcar porque no quería quedar virgen de Renji como sí lo estaba de Ichigo, incluso físicamente, porque su pequeño mikan simplemente no pensaba en él cada vez que se acostaban juntos frente a la cámara y cada vez que se acostaban juntos en su habitación, no. Pensaba sólo en ella y en cuánto él se parecía a ella, los ojos casi del mismo azul oscuro y los cabellos negros y la piel blanca y…

Renji tomó su rostro y bebió en su boca hasta asfixiarlo y Uryuu lo dejó hacer; antes de que el pelirrojo lo intuyera, Uryuu ya había deslizado suficientes dedos dentro de sí mismo, expandiendo sus músculos hasta el límite necesario, que al fin y al cabo, había tomado a otros dentro de sí y Abarai no era el primero ni sería el último y tener sexo con él –que no hacerle el amor- no era algo que ignorase o que tuviera que aprender de nuevo. El cuerpo de Renji era magnífico y fuerte y perfectamente formado por el duro entrenamiento tokushu y aunque Ishida ya había estado con todo el equipo, con Ichigo mismo, el contraste de la tinta negra de los tatuajes y la piel morena y la cortina de seda roja que lo cubrió era un lujo que no podía compararse.

Se dejó llevar, caricia a caricia. La boca de Renji era grande y cálida y fuerte y no se trató de una simple mamada, no; Ishida sabía cuando alguien adoraba su cuerpo y en éste momento, el pelirrojo era un pagano y él era su dios terrenal. Antes de que la reacción post-orgasmo lo trajera al piso, sintió la lengua explorando tras sus testículos y la risa baja –y es que el lubricante sabía a fresas- el 'rip' ritual del rubber y luego Renji sujetándolo, sentado en loto y poniéndolo sobre su cuerpo, como si un muñeco se tratara, empalándolo firmemente y hasta el fondo: Uryuu ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los anteojos, recibiendo entero el crecido falo como si se tratara de un katana y él fuese una funda de seda blanca…

Cuando al fin las convulsiones dentro y fuera cesaron, Uryuu se permitió quedarse dormido sobre Renji y no se enteró del cuidado – o del afecto- con el que éste limpió su cuerpo, leve como alas de ángel e igualmente blanco, a punta de besos y un paño húmedo y caliente.

El infame kimono azul de seda quedó tirado, fuera de su lugar…

-0-

_Escrito con el fondo de la Exogénesis de Muse, no sé cómo diablos logré esto. No sé si os vaya a gustar. Éste es el regalo de cumpleaños de Yageni; el de Navidad sal__ió en mi livejournal, dado que el fandom al que pertenece –korsaya dot org- no tiene clasificación en ésta página. _

_Espero, pequeña poeta, que este giftou te agrade._

_Namasté y Teraya-nartaya._

_FA. _


End file.
